Películas en Grand Theft Auto
La películas aparecidas en la Saga Grand Theft Auto suelen ser, por lo general, parodias a películas de la vida real o películas que hacen alusión o guiños a ciertas cosas. Tercera generación Películas en Grand Theft Auto III Badfellas La película es una referencia a la película Goodfellas, que incluyó la voz de Salvatore Leone, Frank Vincent. Películas en GTA: VC Bite Es una película pornográfica, que comenzó en 1986. Candy Suxxx es la actriz principal, fue dirigido por Steve Scott, producido por Tommy Vercetti, y creado en InterGlobal Film en Vice City. Los carteles que hacen publicidad de la película aparecen más adelante fuera de la ciudad. La película es homenaje a la película Jaws de Steven Spielberg. Exploder La película trata de un veterinario que no tiene nada que hacer, va a un lugar del Asia, cerca de Camboya y mata a muchas personas sin motivo alguno. Knife after dark La película puede que trate de ninjas, por que, como se demuestra en el afiche, se presencia una persona con armadura con un cuchillo, y se aprecia como un "corte" en el afiche, demostrando el nivel de violencia y acción que tiene la película. Películas en GTA: LCS Sonny Forelli: Una historia verdadera Es una película basada aparentemente en la vida del Don de la familia Forelli, Sonny Forelli. The MainFrame Aquí, se aprecian a 5 personas corriendo hacia nuestra dirección, el título se destaca por un tono blanco, cerca de sus letras un tono rojo y todo un fondo negro. The Liberty King Es una película donde se puede apreciar el artwork de Donald Love de GTA III, puede que trate de su vida y su posible suicidio en GTA III, podríamos decir que es un Easter Egg, ya que es imposible que hablen de la historia de Donald Love en GTA: LCS Películas de GTA: VCS Full Moon Trata un documental que detalla las fases lunares o posiblemente sobre extraterrestres. En su anuncio con letra muy pequeña, aparece el nombre de Soony Kage que posiblemente sea uno de los actores. Por lo visto es una película barata creada en InterGlobal Films ya que en estos estudios hay un cohete y una escena de un terreno nocturno cerca de la luna dando a entender que pertenecen a la película aunque posiblemente es parodia a la película Full Moonty,aunque lo de InterGlobal Films también es posible. Evacuator Es una película de acción, debido a que la segunda entrega de esta série, en su afiche se aprecian llamas con llamativas letras. Mall Munchers Es una película de horror en la que un grupo de supervivientes tienen que sobrevivir atrapados en un centro comercial donde tienen que salvarse a una horda de zombies.Es producida por Lista-Z y dirigida por el aclamado director Spitz.Uno de sus actores es Victor Vance. Cuarta generación Películas de GTA IV Dragon Brain Es un importante filme de fantasía que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV, basada en las películas de El Señor de los anillos. Quinta generación Películas de GTA V thumb|El afiche de la película|250px Meltdown Es una película de acción/drama dirigida por Solomon Richards y co-producida por Michael De Santa. La película es ambientada en Liberty City y trata acerca de un hombre de negocios que tenía intenciones de apoderarse de la bolsa de valores de BAWSAQ con ayuda de una clase de hacker para así crear una catástrofe que terminaría en un desplome de la bolsa y dos sujetos que impedirán a toda costa que esto ocurra. Durante el desarrollo de la película, los actores que aparecerían en la película, Milton Mcllroy y Anton Boudelare, con su agente, Rocco Pelosi, intentaron re-negociar el contrato dado a los actores, siendo esto en vano, ya que Solomon, al contratar a Michael, este acaba rápidamente con el problema, agrediendo a Rocco e intimidando a Anton y Milton al volar en el helicóptero que los traería para finalmente tener que aceptar el contrato de Solomon y actuar en la película por el poco dinero que se les ofreció. Días después, Michael es nombrado co-productor de la película y durante el cargo, salvo a la película de nunca salir a la luz, ya que Devin Weston y su asistente Molly Schultz les quitan la película y anuncian que cerrarán Richards Majestic Productions para construir condominios, pero Michael logra recuperar la cinta y salva la producción para más tarde, días después, ser estrenada en el Teatro Oriental. Capolavoro Es una película de suspenso/drama dirigida por italianos con una trama bastante confusa estrenada en 1964 que trata de que Antonio, un hombre bastante meditabundo se ve atrapado en una especia de sueño o trauma en el cual una mujer que le habla en francés le dice cosas y revelaciones, que el ve en los aspectos de su vida. The Simian Es una película aun no estrenada, pero del que se puede ver su Trailer antes de ver Meltdown. La película hace parodia a la película "El origen del planeta de los Simios" con trama bastante similar. La película trata acerca de una invasión de simios inteligentes, causando una catástrofe en Los Santos. La película sería estrenada en Verano de 2014 The Loneliest Robot in Great Britain Es una película sobre el robot mas solitario de una Gran Bretaña futurista. Otras películas *Harridan of the Seine (1933) *Curse of Triton (1941) *Bullwhip Fury (1952) *Nelson in Naples (1968) *High School! (1969) *Rum Runner (1973) *The Many Wifes of Alfredo Smith (1975) *Bury Me (1977) *An American Divorce (1978) *Vinewood Zombie (1981) *Butchery And Other Hobbies (1983) *Lions & Donkeys (1984) *Blue Blood (1986) *The Redeemer (1989) *Last Will and Testament (1991) *The Shoulder of Orion II (1992) *Arthur Penny's Sanitorium (1994) Sin Información Likipi Trata de una mujer que tiene de esposo una momia, o que se encuentra con él después de un accidente, ya que se ve en su afiche que están abrazados. Categoría:Películas Categoría:Saga Grand Theft Auto